


National Pie Day

by Lizzp23



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Just lots of happy poly love, M/M, No Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzp23/pseuds/Lizzp23
Summary: This is my contribution for National Pie day. I know this pairing isn’t everyones cup of tea but I felt like writing it and I think it turned out alright. As per usual I suck at writing dialogue so theres practically none.Hope you guys like it.





	National Pie Day

Chris was blindfolded and naked in the center of the bed. Karl had stripped him down as soon as he came through the door and put him here to wait until Zach came home. Karl had never had a problem taking him without Zach present before and the same went for Zach. They seemed to take perverse pleasure in leaving Chris thoroughly debauched for the other to find. Some days it could be a competition between the two to see who could make Chris scream the loudest or cum the hardest. Their games always left him shaking with pleasure and bone tired. Today they seemed to be working together and sometimes that was worse than their little competitions, because Chris could handle them one at a time but when combined he never knew what to expect.

So here he was, kneeling and blindfolded, feeling all too exposed but loving it. He could see nothing and he didn’t know how much time had passed, the only thing tethering Chris to reality was the sound of Karl moving around the house. Karl hasn’t said anything to him since he’s been home and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He was about to admit defeat and take whatever punishment came to him and call out to Karl when he heard the front door open. The sound of jingling keys and hushed voices was all he could make out. Patience be damned Chris started crawling forward trying to feel his way off the bed. Shuffling forward slowly his hands came in contact with the footboard, he was about to climb off the bed when a soft chuckle broke the silence in the room.

“You never could sit still for more than ten minutes”

Chris almost toppled off the bed trying to find the direction the voice came from, the only thing that saved him was two hands pushing him back towards the center of the bed. Chris felt the warm body lean over his, and the press of jeans against his sensitive flesh. Chris tilted his head back, mouth searching for a kiss. But then the body covering his pulled away leaving him cold. “Zaachh”, he whined, reaching his hands out around him and pouting when he found himself once more alone on the bed. That sinful laughter began again and accompanied by the sound of clothes hitting the floor that only meant one thing for Chris, he was in trouble.

-

Chris was in heaven. He’d come twice already and neither had fucked him yet. He was still on his knees between the two, propped up only by Karl’s steady presence behind him. Even though he was blindfolded he knew without a doubt who was who. Karl, while the shortest out of the three, seemed to take up the most room. His broad shoulders and chest always seemed to dwarf Chris’ smaller frame. His strong arms cradling Chris’ torso kept him from toppling over in exhaustion. And then there was Zach, what he lacked in physical strength he more than made up for in his ability to command attention and obedience. The simple way his hands roamed Chris’s body with confidence. Chris could always distinguish his touch. Apart from that there was the obvious, and Chris’ favorite part, Zach’s seemingly abundant amount of body hair. The texture always felt slightly rough against Chris’ virtually hairless body, but Chris loved it. So when he found himself suddenly spun around and flattened against the bed with that hairy body pressed against his back he didn’t mind.

Chris seemed to have missed the signal to get the show on the road, but with the way Zach was grinding his pelvis into him he guessed their patience for toying with him had run out. He felt Zach move away and heard him rustling around in the covers, likely looking for the lube Karl had dropped onto the bed when he had taken to fingering Chris open. Speaking of, Karl was wedging himself underneath Chris’ torso. Moving so his head was in Karl’s lap and his arms were draped over his thighs. Karl was running his long fingers through Chris’ hair, tugging gently once in a while. The feeling was enough that it could lull him to sleep, which is what would have happened if they weren’t interrupted by Zach squirting cold lube directly onto Chris’ relaxed hole. Chris yelped and tensed up, trying to squirm away from the unpleasant sensation. But Karl just held him down while Zach spread the lube against his quivering entrance, attempting to loosen him up again.

When Chris started pushing back on those fingers Zach quickly withdrew, earning him a grumble from the man beneath him. They seemed to be communicating silently with each other again because they both arranged themselves to enter Chris. Zach pushed into him slowly, sinking into Chris inch by inch. Pausing once he was fully inside and sitting up on Chris thighs to play with his ass. Chris wished more than anything to have the blindfold off so he could see what Zach was doing, he had stopped completely and was just massaging Chris cheeks like he was waiting for some signal. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what the hold up was Karl grabbed Chris hair and tilted his head upward so he could shove his cock deep into his mouth. That seemed to be the signal Zach was looking for because the moment Karl’s dick touched the back of his throat Zach was pulling out of him and slamming back down hard. The impact caused a loud smack as Zach’s pelvis collided with his ass, it was so jarring that it scooted Chris further down the bed shoving Karl’s cock deeper than was comfortable. Blinking the tears out of his eyes and attempting to adjust to the intrusion on both ends Chris was grateful when Karl backed up slightly giving him enough room to breathe again. Chris was glad Karl was fully aware because Zach was lost in a haze of lust behind him. He had moved so his arms were bracketing Chris’ torso, using this newfound leverage to fuck into Chris even harder. This desperate pace was too much for him sending Chris, and consequently Karl, further and further down the bed. It got to the point that Karl had to get up as Chris was toppling headfirst over the edge. He was glad he managed to fling his hands out in front of him and blindly stop his momentum. He was bent awkwardly over the edge of the bed, hands braced on the floor with his legs still on the bed and ass still being rutted into by Zach, pace unchanged even with their new change in location.

Chris’ spent dick was perking back up from the intense feeling of having his prostate battered by Zach’s powerful thrusts. The new position did have the benefit of allowing Chris to brace himself against the onslaught as well as positioning his re-hardening dick at the right angle to rub maddeningly against the bedsheets. Just as Chris was getting used to the rhythm of things he felt someone moving around in front of him. Karl had lowered himself down onto the floor beneath Chris so his cock was perfectly angled below Chris’ head. He felt the leaking head of Karl’s dick touch his lips but before he could take it into his mouth again Chris felt hands at the back of his head. Karl had untied the blindfold and Chris blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light. Steady hands cupped his chin and tilted his head slightly so he could see Karl’s face smiling down at him. He rubbed his thumbs along Chris cheeks where tears of pleasure had left tracks. Chris practically purred and leaned into the touch smiling to himself at the soft look on Karl’s face. He was so lost in those hazel eyes that the hard smack to his left ass-cheek caught him completely by surprise. He would have lost his balance completely if Karl hadn’t braced his shoulders.

“Karl has been so patient with you today, baby. It would be rude to keep him waiting any longer”

Chris looked back up at Karl and could see the lust returning to his face. The tender moment was over and the dominant side of Karl was back. He laid himself fully back down, knees bent and feet planted firmly on the floor. The hands that had held Chris’ face so gently were now gripping tighter and urging him down onto Karl’s aching cock. Chris took a deep breath and took Karl as far as he could. Karl gave him a moment to adjust before he started thrusting up into Chris’ pliant mouth. He picked up the rhythm until his and Zach’s pace were almost identical. Rocking Chris back and forth as he was speared between two unyielding forces.

The feeling of two dicks pounding into him quickly sent Chris over the edge, crying out around Karl as his overstimulated dick was finally spent. The feeling of Chris’ hole clenching around him was too much for Zach as he slammed in one last time unloading himself into that twitching channel. As Zach flopped sideways off of Chris, Karl took the opportunity to pull him fully down to the floor. Chris was grateful for the change in position because his arms and neck were aching. Karl settled him onto his back and threw Chris’ still shaking legs over those wide shoulders. Chris could feel Zach’s gaze on them as Karl lined himself up and pushed into Chris’ cum filled hole.

Karl gripped Chris’ slim hips and set up a quick rhythm, never pulling out too far. Karl hit his prostate and his dick twitched but ultimately stayed limp against his stomach, three times in one night was enough to wear even Chris out. Karl’s pace grew frantic as his breathing came quicker. Chris tried not to cry out as his abused passage was steadily becoming too sensitive. He was looking for anything to ground himself when Zach’s arm swung down over the edge of the bed. Making eye contact and hoping to convey his affection Chris clung to the offered hand. Karl shoved in deep one last time, causing them both to cry out, and held it there allowing Chris fluttering muscles to milk him dry.

When he was thoroughly spent Karl collapsed on top of him and wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him tightly to his body. With Karl’s warmth on top of him and still inside him, and Zach’s hand clasping his while he gazed tenderly down at him, Chris had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Compiling my Tumblr works onto here in hopes of getting myself to write more. My tumblr is jimothy-and-spockums.tumblr.com if y'all wana come say hi.


End file.
